1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch screen panel and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel may be used as an input device that selects instructions displayed on a screen (such as an image display device, etc.) using a person's hand or an object to input instructions of a user.
A touch screen panel may be provided on a front face of an image display device to convert positions directly contacting a person's hand or an object into electrical signals. Therefore, the instructions selected at the contact position may be received as the input signals. The touch screen panel may replace a separate input device (such as a keyboard and a mouse) that is operated by being connected with the image display device. Thus, the use field of the touch screen panel is being expanded gradually.